


poetry collection

by piineetrees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, bad poetry tho, frick frick frick, idk a lot of poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piineetrees/pseuds/piineetrees
Summary: just a ton of requests





	poetry collection

Request 1: Weather  
Watching the window  
The soft tears of sky drip down  
Washing away hate 

Request 2: Food (i just did chocolate tho)  
I live off of it  
I eat it when i’m stressed  
And when i’m depressed  
And when i’m hungry  
And any other time I can get it to be honest  
It’s probably in my bloodstream by now  
The sweet, creamy, melty euphoria  
Of chocolate

Request 3: gay things  
I’ve fallen in love  
With a boy  
But I’m a boy  
Panic! At the Disco?  
More like  
Panic! at School Because You Realized You’re Gay

Request 4: dysphoria  
Girl  
Pretty  
Long hair  
Pink things  
Dresses, skirts, bows  
“Dumb, can't do sports”  
Stays at home  
Cooking, cleaning, helping kids  
Working, arguing, doing sports  
Goes out  
“Smart, athletic”  
Pants, collared shirts, hats  
Blue things  
Short hair  
Handsome  
Boy

Request 5: self harm and angst  
“Don't cut your skin, it isn’t paper”  
But it is  
My skin is paper  
And I can’t stop  
It’s not like I even need or want this anymore  
Addicted to pain

Request 6: Giraffes (this is a joke donT JUDGE ME)  
loNG NEK  
BOING THE LONG NEK  
NEK DO A BOUNCE  
NOM LEAVES  
NOM NOM  
NEK  
GIRAFFES


End file.
